World // Zero Wiki:Applications/Guild
The Verified Guilds is a program where particular guilds that have been vetted are recognised on the wiki and the Wiki Discord. Benefits All accepted guilds will receive the following benefits plus any new benefits that are created: * An article on the wiki for your guild * Advertising on the Wiki Discord * More benefits coming soon'TM' Requirements * At least 10 members * Created at least 1 month prior to submitting an application * Your guild must be a World // Zero guild * If your guild has been denied before, you must wait at least 5 days before you can re-apply. * If your guild has been evicted from the program, you must wait 5 months before you can apply again. If you meet the requirements, you can apply by submitting an application at Project talk:Applications/Guild. In your application, be sure to include: * Links to your guild (any link available should be provided) ** Discord servers (non-expiring invites only) ** Roblox groups ** etc. * A detailed description of your guild and what it does If your guild's application is accepted, your guild will be reviewed. During the review process, both wiki and Wiki Discord members may enter your guild to review that the guild's conduct is suitable. NOTE: One person may NOT apply for more than 1 guild to be in the program. Conduct Criteria * Your guild and its staff should not advocate, condone, or participate in any of the following: ** Exchanging or giving away any currency not provided in the SB2 game ** Recruitment spamming ** Racism, sexism, homophobia, or any other discriminatory and/or hateful practices ** Breaking the rules of the wiki, the Wiki Discord, or Roblox * Your guild and its staff should use language appropriate for Roblox (i.e. no swearing, bad language, etc.) Finally, your guild should have rules enforcing the criteria above and have active and adequate enforcement of those rules. If your guild's review passes, you will be asked to agree to the terms and conditions below. Keep in mind that even if your guild meets the requirements and criteria to be a Verified Guild, your application may be declined for any reason. Terms and Conditions By accepting to be part of the Verified Guilds, you agree that your status as an Verified Guild can be revoked at any time, for any reason, with no express warning or notice. You also agree that you can voluntarily revoke your status as an Verified Guild at any time. NOTE: COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW YOUR GUILD WAS REMOVED WILL BE A BAN WITH NO APPEAL. You agree to adhere to the criteria for your guild's conduct for as long as your guild is in the Verified Guilds program. Failure to adequately meet the criteria will result in the revocation of your staus as a Verified Guild. Staff members from either the wiki or the Wiki Discord may periodically enter your guild to check for adherence to the conduct criters. You agree to consent to these actions at any time. These Terms and Conditions and the Conduct Criteria may change at any time. You agree to adhere to any changes to the Terms or the Criteria, with or without notice of these changes. (You may follow this page to be notified of any Terms or Criteria changes.) If you do not agree to these terms, you will not be allowed to become part of the Verified Guilds.